cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalya Simonova
Private Natalya Simonova was a Russian soldier of the Red Army who served in World War II. She is the main playable character in the Russian campaigns of Call of Duty: United Offensive and Call of Duty: Finest Hour. She is a conscript in the Soviet Army who serves in Eastern Europe and helps to repel the invading German army. She was in a relationship with Dimitri Petrenko before the war, and after the war, when she is reunited with him, they get married. Biography Early Life Natalya was born and raised in Russia, having lived in Leningrad throughout her youth. She eventually met Dimitri Petrenko and began a romantic relationship with him, though they were separated when Dimitri joined the Red Army and was shipped to fight in the war. When the Germans invaded the Soviet Union, Natalya was conscripted into the 67th Guards Rifle Division, and she was sent to fight in the war. World War II Battle of Kursk Natalya first fights in the battle of Kursk, fighting hard to help the Soviets in defending trenches from German assaults. After fighting off the German assaults on the trenches, Natalya helps Russian troops fight past German defenses and then they assault and seize a town, then defend it from a German counterattack. Afterwards, Natalya helps fight to seize a couple villages, then she assaults and destroys a few German camps. Natalya then fights past German forces in a forest and helps to assault and destroy a German headquarters. Afterwards, Natalya then helps her officer, Georgy Kulikov, commandeer a T-34 tank, and while Natalya uses the DP machine gun to mow down German soldiers, Kulikov destroys German tanks, artillery and bunkers with the T-34, then they take out a couple rail guns and an armored train. Retaking Kharkov Natalya helps Kulikov and the Soviets to assault Kharkov in another vicious battle for the city. Natalya fights through the streets, clearing German resistance in the streets and buildings in very fierce fighting, then she helps destroy machine gun nests and Flak 88 guns. Natalya then fights and clears the rest of the city streets and buildings before seizing a German headquarters in city hall, then Natalya fights to defend the city from German counter assaults. Battle of Leningrad Natalya is then transported by boat to Leningrad with Kulikov, then she fights in fierce skirmishes past German forces in forests and villages, fighting and eliminating the German defenses in the forests and villages, then they assault German artillery guns on a massive hill, fighting past German defenses on the hill, and then seizing holding the hill. Afterwards, Natalya helps assault the outskirts of Leningrad, clearing German and Finnish forces fighting in the outskirts, then as she fights German and Finnish forces in the streets and houses, she helps take out several machine gun nests and bunkers. She and Kulikov then fight further into the city, destroying German tanks and machine guns, then as they keep fighting through the streets, the defend a couple lines. Afterwards, She and Kulikov rescue tank commander, Nikolai Korolov, and help defend his tank and a Soviet headquarters. After this, She assaults the square, and while defending the hall, Kulikov is killed saving Natalya. Despite the loss of Kulikov, Natalya leads a fierce counterattack that eliminates German defenses in the square, then they defend the square from German and Finnish forces. Crimea and Kiev After the battle of Leningrad, Natalya assists Korolov in retaking Crimea. First, Natalya helps Korolov in eliminating German defenses and forces in the Crimean forests, then she helps him to assault an airfield, taking out a number of supply planes and then she guards him as he seizes a control tower. Once Crimea is taken, Natalya then helps Korolov in assaulting Kiev, fighting through the streets of the city, then she helps Korolov in holding the city from the Germans. Later Life After the war, Natalya reunited with Dimitri when he was recovering in the hospital, due to the wounds he sustained in Berlin. After he recovers, Natalya marries Dimitri, and they settle down and have a son together. However, sadly, Dimitri is killed by Mikhail Vylkalev, and thus, Natalya and her son flee the Soviet Union and settle in the United States. Relationships Dimitri Petrenko Natalya had a very loving and caring relationship with Dimitri, the two sharing an intimately romantic bond. Natalya showed constant worry for Dimitri while he was serving in the Red Army, both before and during the time she was conscripted and serving. As such, she wrote to him often, and when they reunited after the war, they get married, settle down and have a son together, remaining together until Dimitri's death at the hands of Vylkalev. Nikolai Korolov Natalya had a very close friendship with Korolov, and she often acted like a sister towards him, giving him advise and comforting him in distressful situations. After the death of Kulikov, Korolov proceeds to lead Natalya for the rest of the war. Georgy Kulikov Natalya had a strong camaraderie with Kulikov, the both of them being very protective of each other and even sharing a close intimacy. Kulikov would even give his life to protect Natalya, sacrificing himself to save her in Leningrad. Trivia * She, along with Mei Lin, are the only playable characters to be married to another playable character (Natalya to Dimitri Petrenko, and Mei Lin to Viktor Reznov). Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Fighter Category:Assassin Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:One Man Army Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Communists Category:Guardians Category:War Heroes Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Gunman Category:Right Hand Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Normal Skilled Category:Rescuers Category:Enforcers Category:Vigilantes Category:Homicidal Category:In Love Characters Category:Ingenue Category:Determinators Category:Bully Slayers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Hunters Category:Neutral Category:Recurring Category:Serious